Reviving
by The Comrade
Summary: This takes place after World War II. Hiccup is devastated after Hiccstrid's break up. All because he didn't tell her what he was afraid of. He must tell her, so he can win her love back. Lemon contain.


Hiccup was at his room all devastated. If he would tell Astrid what he was afraid of, then this wouldn't happen. Astrid thinks that Hiccup doesn't love her, but he does. He wanted to tell her what he was afraid of, but he couldn't. It was all because of the horrific things that he went through in the past. He looks back at the time of his break up.

"Don't you love me?" Astrid asked.

"I do." Hiccup replied with serious.

"Then, why can't you tell me what are you afraid of?"

"I don't even know how to say it, Astrid."

"I don't even think you know what love is."

"Of course I do."

"Then, prove it."

"I can't, it's hard to explain, Astrid."

"Hiccup, if you can't tell me what's going on, then we can't do this. I'm sorry, goodbye, Hiccup." Astrid said as she walks away leaving Hiccup in a sorrow, sadness, moment.

"I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said sobbingly.

Hiccup was sobbing heavily on his bed. He feels like a coward.

"You are so stupid, Haddock. Why didn't you prove it to her? I-I-I wanted to, but I wasn't ready to say it. I thought I was, but I wasn't. I want to keep her safe from me. I'm not the same Hiccup that she knew anymore." Hiccup argued to himself.

He got up and looked at the mirror. He pulled his shirt up and looks at his tattoo of a Hammer and Sickle. It was a mark that shows that he was part of the Red Army in World War II and he's a war hero. He was the hero of Stalingrad and Berlin of World War II. Every time he looks at this, he would have flashback of his time in World War II. Berk was neutral during World War II, but Hiccup wanted to help the Allies win. He went to Russia and enlists to the Red Army. This was before he was with her. Astrid never knew about his time in war. It was also why he was gone for 3 years. He got in bed and cried himself to sleep. He had dreams about Astrid. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Gods, I hate this feeling. I got to tell her the truth. It's going to be hard for me to say it." Hiccup said to himself, then he realizes that in history class he was supposes to bring any historic thing to show and tell. This got him a great idea of telling Astrid the truth. While he was doing his historic project he will tell her the truth. He walked to his closet and looks at his Red Army's Commissar uniform and medals. He took it and put it in his bag. He walked out of the house and walked to school. He saw Astrid on way, but when she sees him she quickly walks away. He got to school and enters his history class. He was at his desk with his Soviet Uniform and Medals. The bell rang and Gobber came up to start Show and Tell.

"Okay class, who wants to volunteer?" Gobber asked

Nobody was going to volunteer. Then, Hiccup got up with his stuff in this hand. He walked up and stared at the class.

"This is my m-m-medals that I got from World War..." Hiccup said nervously

He was nervous and speechless. Astrid looks at him and gave him a disappointed look.

"Like always he's afraid." Astrid scowled.

He heard what Astrid said and walked up to her. She looked up at him with a disappointed look.

"What?" Astrid scowled.

"I'm not a afraid anymore, Astrid. And also, Love is something that I always put first before anything else. I love you. I have a lustful addiction to your heart and soul. I crave it. Now, I'm going to tell you what was I afraid of."

Astrid looks up at him with a surprise and deep feeling.

"This is why I was so afraid." Hiccup said as he opens the case of war medals, but not Berk medals they're Soviet medals. Astrid looks at both of them and passes them around. He took out his uniform and puts it on. This was made Astrid froze in sorrow. She saw his name on his uniform and it says, "Commissar Haddock". She looks back at him with her hand over her heart. Astrid looks up at him speechless.

"H-H-Hiccup, are you telling me that you were in World War II? You joined the Russians? Is that why you were gone for 3 years?"

Hiccup looks down in depression and shame.

"Yes." Hiccup agreed.

He faced the whole class as he did his sharing.

"I was um... a Red Army Commissar during World War II. I was just... I was just so afraid of showing you my Soviet side." Hiccup said as he lifts up his shirt to reveal a Hammer and Sickle tattoo on his back.

"What the fuck is that?" Fishlegs asked.

"It is the Soviet's symbol, Fishlegs. When I look at this symbol, I lose control of myself. You weren't there. Just be glad you weren't there. Stalingrad was a nightmare. It was cold, sad, and death." Hiccup said as he squeezed his eyes shut and pictured him back at Stalingrad.

"Mountains of dead bodies were everywhere." Hiccup added.

Hiccup hated seeing death everywhere during the war. He was surprised that he made it through it.

"Those fucking Nazi Kraut slaughtered thousand of people. Many of women and children died while I watched. After that I turned into a killing son of a bitch. I was a danger to everybody. Many Soviets never came near me. Josef Vissarionovich Stalin, the Leader of the Soviet Union, liked my skills, but I didn't. We won the Battle of Stalingrad and they called me the Hero of Stalingrad, but I didn't felt like a hero. Stalingrad wasn't the only city, Leningrad and Moscow were attacked to, but Leningrad didn't hold very long. After Stalingrad, marched into Leningrad and took it back, and then…"

Hiccup stopped and takes out the map of Europe and circles the city Berlin.

"We marched to Berlin. On my way to Berlin, I've seen some camps and they were filled with dying people, but these were Jews. The Fascist Reich would kill its own people just because they are different. We liberated many camps and helped nourished the Jews back to health."

Hiccup grabbed his videotape of him in World War II. It made Astrid even more depressed. Now she understands why he was afraid. He was afraid of hurting her.

On the tape was some good times that Hiccup laughed and smiles, but they were all ruined by some Fascist shooting at them. When they were in conflict, Hiccup would turn off the camera.

"That was a long time ago. For a lot of my buddies, the war was over. I don't know how I survived, but I did. When people said that if I was a hero in the war. I looked back at the people that didn't come were the real heroes. So I'm trying my best keep their memories alive. I owe it to them. We all do. For what they did." Hiccup said.

When Hiccup saw tears in Astrid's eyes, he whispers "I love you."

She got up and wrapped her arms around him. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and hugged her until he can feel her warmth. Finally, he got the love feeling back into his heart and it feels good.

"I love you." Hiccup said again.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry that I broke your heart. I'm sorry that I didn't believe that you know love. I'm so sorry." Astrid apologetically said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'll tell you everything for now on."

The two kissed and the class clapped their hands and whistle. Gobber was so proud of his boy that he finally got the guts.

"All right, I'm going to be nice today by not giving you homework, but Hiccup has to tell his story about his time in World War II." Gobber said.

Hiccup grabbed two chairs one for him and one for Astrid. They hold each other hands and never let go.

"Heh, you know, thought I'll never see myself telling you my war story. When people asked me what I did in the war. I told them the same thing that we all did. We fought for what was right." Hiccup said as he shed a few tears and Astrid would wipe them. She would shed some tears and Hiccup would wipe them.

"I come to realize that there is nothing good about war. The only good thing about it is why we fight wars." Hiccup continues as he looks at one of his medals and sighs.

"We were all fighting for the same thing." Hiccup said as he looks at Astrid and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Astrid."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

Saying that he loves Astrid makes him feel good and feel full of pride.

"I was in the 24th Red Army in the Eastern Front. Western and Eastern Allies were pushing the Fascists back to their country. My first battle was Stalingrad. It was the worst, cold battle that I ever witnessed. Our officers would kill their own soldiers because they would fall back and abandoned their posts. Stalingrad didn't need cowards. Anyone who falls back would be a traitor to the Motherland and be killed. Joseph Stalin ordered "Not One Step Backward, Keep Moving Forward". There were also Soviet partisans. They would not let the Fascist take their land. It was too much for me and I thought that me joining this war would be an idea, but I was wrong."

Astrid saw Hiccups tears and she wiped them off. She knows how he feels. Being in battle takes a lot of gut. She never thought that Hiccup had that kind of guts. She sees that he was the bravest man that she knows.

"We marched into Berlin. I was the commissar in charge of this battle. We took out the Fascist one rat at a time in every building. We reached the Reichstag, the capitol building of Berlin. I grabbed the Soviet flag and flew it over Berlin. When I flew the flag over Berlin the whole world would know that the Fascists were wiped out of the Earth. We weren't the only ones at war. We got help from Polish resistance in the Easter Front. In the Western Front, Soviet's allies, American, British, French Resistances, and Canadian were pushing the Fascist back to their country. The Fascist was surrounded and force to got back to their country and defend it from us. I had a best friend with me. His name was Toothless. He maybe a dog, but he was like and brother and friend that I never had. We would do missions together and play together, but during one battle, Toothless took a bullet for me. I looked for him everywhere, but I couldn't find him. He was my best and only friend that I ever had and now I'll never seen him agai-"

Hiccup was interrupted by a well-known bark to him. He sees a military man with a black dog. It was Toothless! Hiccup went on his knees and cried. The man let go of Toothless and he ran to his best friend. Hiccup rubbed his belly and scratches his back as Toothless was crying.

"TOOTHLESS! Hey, Bud!"

Toothless starts hugging and crying on Hiccup.

"I missed you, too."

Toothless was using a body language that means he loves Hiccup.

"Aw, I love you, too, bud."

Astrid couldn't help it, but cry to the greatest reunion of all. A man and his dog reunited. Then Toothless looks at Astrid and sniffs her, mostly she smells like Hiccup.

"It is all right, bud. She's my lady."

Toothless gave her a playful grin and let her pet him. She pets him and plays with him.

"Good boy. Who's a good boy? You are." Astrid playfully said as she pets Toothless.

Hiccup turns to Astrid, kneels down, and takes out a ring. Astrid begins to bury her face in her hands and cry.

"Astrid, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be doing this at all. You got me to find out what love is and it feels really good to be in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Astrid Hofferson, w-will you m-marry me?" Hiccup propose.

"OH MY GODS! HICCUP! YES! YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Astrid loudly accepted.

Hiccup got up and hugged his dearest fiancé and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

It's been so long that Hiccup felt this happy in his life. Now, he'll spend the rest of his life with his happiness and the love of his life. Rumors about Hiccup in World War II spread like a wildfire. A lot of people thanked him for serving in the war. He finally got Astrid back and he has proven to her about love. Even at lunch, people invited Hiccup to tell his story to the table he never gets tired of telling his story.

"Where's your war hero boyfriend at, Astrid? He has lunch with us right now." Ruffnut said.

"It's fiancé, now."

Astrid said as she shows Ruffnut her engagement ring that Hiccup proposed her with.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah."

As the girls were talking about Astrid's engagement, Tuffnut spotted Hiccup, who was in his Soviet ceremonial uniform and his dog, Toothless.

"There he is. Right there." Tuffnut said.

"Hiccup, sweetie! Over here!" Astrid shouted.

"I'm coming! Come on, bud." Hiccup responded as he and Toothless went over to the table and sat with the group. He sat next to Astrid and she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. Toothless was lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

"You look handsome in that uniform." Astrid flirted

"Really?" Hiccup playfully said.

"You look hot! I want your piece of meat." Ruffnut seductively flirted

"Back off! This is my piece of meat and I'm going to make it extremely mine." Astrid said seductively.

Astrid suddenly got turn on really quickly and she couldn't stop touching her frontal section. Hiccup saw her touching herself and he took her to the family restroom to take care of it. When they got back Astrid looks at Toothless with worry. He had a big scar on the top of his head.

"Is Toothless okay, honey?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. Some Nazi Kraut hit him in the head, while Toothless was biting his... um..." Hiccup nervously said.

"Biting his what?" Ruffnut asked.

"His um... throat to kill him, but he did it to protect me. Ah, a man's best friend. They'll do anything for your safety. He did took the bullet for me."

Toothless made a stress/sadness groan, but Hiccup pets him and scratches his back. Toothless saved his life in the war. He took a bullet that was meant for Hiccup.

"Thank you, bud, for saving my life. You're the greatest best friend that I ever had." Hiccup thanked as he petted his best friend as he shed a few tears, but Astrid wiped them and kisses him as Hiccup holds her in his arms.

"It's okay, Hiccup. The war is over. You won. You don't have to do it anymore." Astrid comfortably said ].

Gods, Hiccup loves this girl so much. She makes him feel strong, love, and happy.

"Gods, I love you." Hiccup happily said.

"I love you, too." Astrid responded.

"I know it is not the best time for this, but can you tell us your story in World War Two, please?" Tuffnut asked.

"I was in the 24th Red Army in the Eastern Front. Western and Eastern Allies were pushing the Fascists back to their country. My first battle was Stalingrad. It was the worst, cold battle that I ever witnessed. Stalingrad was a nightmare. It was cold, sad, and death. Mountains of dead bodies were everywhere. Those fucking Nazi Kraut slaughtered thousand of people. Many of women and children died while I watched. After that I turned into a killing son of a bitch. I was a danger to everybody. Many Soviets never came near me. Josef Vissarionovich Stalin, the Leader of the Soviet Union, liked my skills, but I didn't. We won the Battle of Stalingrad and they called me the Hero of Stalingrad, but I didn't felt like a hero. Stalingrad wasn't the only city, Leningrad and Moscow were attacked to, but Leningrad didn't hold very long. After Stalingrad, marched into Leningrad and took it back, and then We marched to Berlin. On my way to Berlin, I've seen some camps and they were filled with dying people, but these were Jews. The Fascist Reich would kill its own people just because they are different. We liberated many camps and helped nourished the Jews back to health. Officers would kill their own soldiers because they would fall back and abandoned their posts. Stalin didn't need cowards. Anyone who falls back would be a traitor to the Motherland and be killed. Josef Stalin ordered "Not One Step Backward, Keep Moving Forward". I was the commissar in charge of this battle. We took out the Fascist one rat at a time in every building. We reached the Reichstag, the capitol building of Berlin. I grabbed the Soviet flag and flew it over Berlin. When I flew the flag over Berlin the whole world would know that the Fascists were wiped out of the Earth. We weren't the only ones at war. We got help from Polish resistance in the Easter Front. In the Western Front, Soviet's allies, American, British, French Resistances, and Canadian were pushing the Fascist back to their country. The Fascist was surrounded and force to got back to their country and defend it from us."

"May I ask a question?" Astrid asked.

"Sure."

"Why did you joined?"

"I-I-I hated when Adolf Hitler thinks that he is better than everyone and just invade countries because he thinks that he is a king and all that bullshit."

"But we weren't involved."

"I know and I just can't let a madman come into power. I'm sorry." Hiccup said as he looks down in shame as Astrid lifted up his chin to make him look at her.

"You know it took you a lot of guts to volunteer. You're absolutely the bravest man that I ever known, Commissar Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and I love you."

Hiccup smiles and leans in for a kiss.

"And I love you, too, milady."

The bell rang and the military guy had to bring Toothless back to the Military Vet to fix his wounds. Hiccup looks at his best friend.

"I'll come visit you, bud, and after I buy my own house and move out of my apartment, I'm taken you home with me and we will do a lot of stuff! I promise."

"Count me in, too!"

Hiccup looks at his dearest one and kissed her.

"I want you to live with me." Hiccup said.

"You want me to live with you? Of course I will! In case you forgot we are engaged. It's going to be really rough to unpack my things." Astrid said

"Don't worry, It's the man's job to help his lady."

Astrid laughed and kisses her commissar.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

As school got out, Hiccup was walking out of the school entrance and he felt a smooth hand holding his hand. He holds on to that hand and won't let go. He turned around to see Astrid holding his hand. He smiles at her and kisses her with passion. God she's so beautiful. They went to his apartment and madly made love.

"You ready?" Astrid asked.

"Let's do this." Hiccup replied.

Astrid shoves Hiccup on his bed and takes off his pants and shirt leaving him naked. She quickly strips naked and slowly dances with exotic. She grabs his arousal member and strokes it. She licks her lips and sucks on the top of his arousal member. Gods, she was good at it. All Hiccup is thinking is the bonding that he and Astrid are doing right now.

"Oh gods! That feels good. Oh my Gods." Hiccup said as he switched position and now he was in control. He goes down to Astrid's lower region and licks it

"OH GODS! HOLY SHIT! THIS FEELS FUCKING GOOD! DON'T YOU DARE STOP! OOOOHHHHH MMMYYY GGGGOOODSSS! OH YEAH! THAT FEELS GOOD!"

Astrid yelled out of pleasure and her orgasm level was increasing. She roll her eyes and began to ejaculate her fluids. It was like a shooting a wild firemen's hose. Hiccup hair was all wet.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU MADE ME FUCKING CUM LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL!"

Hiccup was far from done. He puts his arousal member inside her and thrust.

"OOOHH FUCK ME! FUCK! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER! FASTER!"

Hiccup begins to aggressively thrust inside her making her eyes roll into her head.

"I'm going to cum again!" Astrid warned.

"Same here." Hiccup said

"Wait for me."

Hiccup could feel her body starting to shake, so he wrapped his forearms around her lower back and started thrusting harder as he finished. She lies next to him facing each other.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson."

"That's Astrid Hofferson-Haddock to you, Commissar, and I love you, too."

The two kissed and went to sleep all snuggled up.

_**Being in a relationship means love, trust, pride, caring, respect, and fairness. If you are afraid of something, then you should tell your soul mate your fears, so they can help you. They love you no matter what.**_


End file.
